


铠武同人－贵光（吴岛兄弟）：便当边的甜品

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora





	铠武同人－贵光（吴岛兄弟）：便当边的甜品

光实坐在新干线上，电车随着拐弯而微微晃动，光实和周围人一齐随着惯性向特定的方向倾斜。阳光并没有想象中的刺眼，但是气温却一点也不吝啬，这时候觉得车内的温度已经相当不错了。  
光实其实并不想坐车去那么远的地方，只是作为他这学年最后的毕业作品，他有必要去临镇采集资料来完成自己的毕业作品。毕竟吴岛家的男人也不是靠身份就可以毕业的，他们喜欢稳扎稳打。  
往日休息的时候他都会询问贵虎是不是需要帮忙，而这次贵虎却让他专心准备毕业作品，这没有任何不妥，所以光实现在感觉就和放假一样轻松的坐在车上。路途有些远，也没想好要吃什么，索性提在背包里准备了便当。虽然说是便当，也只是最近新出来的香橙面包卷而已。  
往日光实在贵虎的私宅居住，也会有厨师定时来做饭。他们从小就习惯了那些奢侈的食物，偶尔光实会很期待那些简单的东西，就和当初在铠武时大家练舞累了后一起吃的东西。  
不过光实却在背包里发现了一个不属于自己装进去的东西，那个小灌子被塞的满满的，说起来难怪背包有点重。他拿出来，手指隔着玻璃觉得凉凉的极其舒服，在那个瓶盖上用透明胶带粘着一根塑料小勺。这种看起来一点也不可能是厨师的作品，光实不得不开始回想自己昨晚把背包放在了哪里，只是记得自己留在了大厅门口为了今早方便。  
他打开了盖子，里面是酸奶。香草酸奶的乳白色下面隐约露出来浅葱色。也许夏日就是这种淡淡却又明亮的颜色，而酸奶的温度与这个旅行穿越的温度带来了不一样的温差。  
他用勺子挑出来的是荧绿色的蜜瓜，然后下一个是轻绿色的奶葡萄。蜜瓜切的并不均匀，可是却很可口。这个甜品简单程度却让人觉得有点可爱。  
光实也不是觉得很可笑，他只是感觉心情有些微妙的错觉，表情此刻有些羞涩。想不到这种感觉让自己想到小学时春游带的点心，其实这种简单的水果加酸奶谁都可以做，不过能努力在不会做吃的的情况下还给光实做的只可能是一个人。  
口里葡萄微微的酸甜，和蜜瓜清亮的香甜，以及作为基调带来夏日可口的香草酸奶，在光实口里化开。他嚼着的同时靠在了并不柔软的车座椅背上，感觉从窗外吹来的温度弄的自己后面的头发有些发烫。  
“真是简单的便当，哥哥。”  
对于总是吃厨师做的料理的吴岛家人，贵虎所能想到最解暑的点心大概就是酸奶拌水果了吧？虽然这种少女的感觉让他如同木头一般的意识不到，可是身为弟弟的光实却在车上吃得有些小尴尬。


End file.
